Human
by Nightbird1001
Summary: The Autobots are turned human by, wait for it, Wheeljack! My OC, Nightbird (not G1 Nightbird) has to teach them how to be human without letting the former mechs kill each other.


**Important character information: **In this story I will use my OC Nightbird she is a pretender femme. I will give a back story so you will konw what i am talking about. She was a human before she was turned into a Cybertronian by Starscream at 10 years old as a sort of Decepticon super soldier project. She can transform into just about anythig. Her perfered Cybertronian form is seeker. Nightbird is a base color of midnight black with a shaphire blue trimming. In her human pretender mode she is 15 years old, 5'3", has black hair, white tanned skin, and has blue eyes (eyes were brown before 'Screamer got his greasy hands on her). She has three identical trpilet older brothers; they are 20 years old, 6'1", black hair, white tanned skin, and have brown eyes. Her siblings know nothing about what has happened to her all they know is that at ten years old her eye changed color. Her and her brother's parents were killed in a car accident when she was 12 and they also know nothing about what had happend. She goes to the base at 12AM and stays until 7AM every night. For more information read 'Seeker Nightbird' it has far more on who, when, where, and why.

_**Vocabulary**_: What these words mean in my story.

**Seeker**: A Cybertronian that has wings and will go insane if confined or prevented from flying for too long; also very closterphobic. In order to fly they have to lock their wings.  
><em><strong> Wing locking<strong>_: In order to fly the seeker has to lock their wings in place so they can't move but it causes the wings to become sensitive to the slightest change in wind speed and air pressure.  
><em><strong> Female protection instinct<strong>_: Extreme to the highest degree; males can get rid of it if they want but a female never can. The female is willing to die in order to protect her charge with the female's weapon always being her wings which fuse together into a sword.

**Flyer**: A Cybertronian with no wings but can still fly. They have no problem with going long periods of time without flying.

**Grounder**: A Cybertronian that cannot fly, are often scared of heights and are rarely closterphobic

**Pretender**: A Cybertronian that can transform into the natives of the particular planet they're on.  
><em><strong> Pretender mark<strong>_: A marks or marks somewhere on the pretender that depict how powerful the pretender is; there are four different marks going from most powerful to least:  
><em><strong> Bird<strong>_: More common to have a mainly seeker personality. Can transform into just about anything and can produce multiple holoforms at one time  
><em><strong> Lion<strong>_: More common to have a mainly grounder personality. Can only transform into a grounder, other land based creatures, their pretender form, and can only have three holoforms.  
><em><strong> GriffithGriffin**_: More common to have a mainly flyer personality. Can only transform into another Cybertronian that they have access to their CNA, their pretender form, and can only have two holoforms.  
><em><strong> Wolf<strong>_: Can be any personality just depends on what kind the parents were. The only difference between them and triple changers is their pretender mode; they can only have one holoform.  
><em><strong> Personality<strong>_: The Cybertronian form in which they are most comfortable.  
><em><strong> Pretender protection instinct<strong>_: Stronger than seeker and can occur in both male and female at the same strength. When feeling protective the pretender mark will glow therefore giving the offender a very clear warning that if ignored can mean the end of the offender's life.

Nightbird is a Bird Pretender.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It's always Wheeljack's fault<p>

Wheeljack had done it again; his little "project" had exploded, again, causing, yet again, another catastrophe. Wheeljack was a powdery, blackened mess; he was soot coated on the front but clean on the back, his hair was an indistinguishable color. All the former mechs were extremely unhappy about this predicament making it obvious by switching death glares between me as I laughed, and the explosion prone scientist. "This is not funny!" Sideswipe yelled up at me

"Oh really... because from were i'm standing it looks pretty funny to me" I replied. All the former mechs had the their original color on their clothing and their hair was different natural human hair colors but with dyed streaks of their own signature colors striped throughout. Before Sideswipe could give a retort Jazz stated

"Before you two start ta yell at each other we need to figure out what we need to do right now because I don't know 'bout anyone else but I'm cold 'n hungry." at that very valid point we all nodded our heads in agreement then I said

"First off your cold because the temperature in here is kept quite low and second you all have been like this since I left this morning so it is expected that you would be hungry. Your first problem I can fix right now but for the second you'll have to wait; I don't have enough food for all of you in my subspace so i'll have to go buy some." with that I pulled out a handful of blankets from my subspace and dropped the pile on Jazz

"Cold now?" I asked the blanket pile

"no" came it's muffled reply. I then transformed into my human pretender mode (HPM) and transwarped to the nearest convenience store. Once there I bought items that were either ready to eat or canned foods that were good to eat without adding anything to them. It only took thirty minutes to buy all that was needed; after paying I went to an area outside that had no cameras or people and warped back to base. When I arrived my comrades where sitting in a shivering circle looking absolutely miserable. They got up when they saw I had arrived and came over to me as I started taking stuff out of the bags. I laid out a table cloth on the floor and put the food on it in an organized manner as the humanized Autobots waited for me to tell them they could have something knowing that I would have no problem in zapping the first hand that came near. They waited silently watching what I put down as if waiting for it to jump up and bite them. Lastly I pulled out some plastic plates and utensils then said

"These" I pointed to the pre-prepared items on the left side of the table cloth "are very hot. If you want something from there you will use one of these" I pointed to the plastic knives, spoons, and forks "or you will ask me for help. And these" I said pointing at the canned goods "will most certainly require my help to open and I will not open more than one can of each kind of food; that is why they are lined up in rows. And those"I pointed at the sweet items "are for only when I say you can have them. They are the equivalent of energon goodies and will produce the same side-affects if too much is eaten at one time. Do you all understand?" they all nodded their heads yes "Good. You will form a line and be served one at a time so I don't have to get frustrated with too many hands in the pot so-to-speak. One more thing" I spoke up louder so all could clearly hear "if there is a fight the individuals who participated will get nothing to eat until morning. Am I understood?" they all nodded their heads yes and so began the food-line. Everyone was still unusually quiet until it was nearly time for Redalert to take his turn at choosing something to eat

"How do we know that it isn't poisoned! How do we know that this whole mess wasn't her fault!" he panicked to Mirage

"My fault? Tell me how this could be my fault? and give me a good and realistic explanation." I calmly questioned

"Because you left before Wheeljack's machine exploded and left us here to die but you didn't expect this so now you have another plan to kill us so the Decepticons will win by poisoning us now that we're helpless and" I interrupted

"If you have a problem with the food you don't have to eat it I just figured that you didn't want to stave to death so I thought that it would be a good idea to bring you something so that you wouldn't starve."

"So I was right you did poison the food! You do want us dead!" by this time he was getting a lot of 'are you kidding me!'s and even more 'are you out of you mind?... oh wait you are' looks from his comrades. I then responded confidently

"If I wanted any of you dead I would have killed you by now instead of killing you slowly by poisoning you" the tone in my voice told him that I was getting irritated and that I knew I could easily injure or kill them but chose not to. I looked at him calmly waiting for him to decide weather or not he was going to pursue the topic. He obviously knew when to give up because he fell out of the line and walked over to Ratchet probably to ask him if he was feeling OK since he was the first one to try the food. Jazz was the last one in line to get food and, as per his curious nature, wanted to try a little bit of everything but as with everyone but Ironhide and Ratchet he avoided the cooked chicken stating that he found it creepy to think that the bird was once a living creature and told me that he'd have to work up the nerve on that one. I started cleaning the stuff up by putting any left-overs in zip-lock bags then resealing the some of the pre-packaged items and putting them in my subspace. Before transforming into my preferred seeker mode (SM) and looked over the room. Red' was watching me closely. I then carefully walked trough the room to the wall. Once I reached the wall I touched it I hacked Redalert's security system and sent a command to the thermostat in order to turn up the temperature. Redalert was looking around nervously as if he expected to drop dead at any moment in time. I felt a hand on my leg and looked down to see Ratchet "Can I help you?" I asked

"I need a human sedative for when Redalert goes into a full-on panic" he said confidently.

"How many do you need?"

"Three. One for Redalert and the extras for him later." I reached into my subspace and retrieved a prepackaged kit that had human medicines in it "Where did you get that!?" Ratchet glared at me while waiting for an answer, his body language saying that if I didn't respond he would explode and start yelling.

"You don't honestly think I would miss an opportunity to take something that could be useful to me if my brothers were to be hurt." I replied with a smirk on my face

"But you have no medical training and could administer to much thus killing one of them instead of helping." he sounded irritated and was obviously trying to keep his composure as his wrench-less hand twitched like crazy. I gave him the medicine bag and watched him look trough it. Once he was done he looked up at me and asked "How did you know what half this stuff is?"

"Simple, if it is for my brothers' lives it will be learned as well as I know how to fly, which considering that I can out-maneuver those flying Decepti-turkeys, I mastered human medicine within a year." he seemed impressed but still irritated at the fact that I stole all the stuff from him. I stepped over him, which made him instinctively duck, and carefully walked through the room of humanized Autobots over to Optimus who was just finishing his first human dinner. He was talking with Prowl, Jazz, and Sideswipe; Sideswipe's body language was telling me that he was in trouble. As I approached they stopped talking to watch where I was going in order to see if they needed to move. I transformed into my HPM and asked Optimus, giving no regard to Sideswipe, "Would you like me to assist Wheeljack in constructing a machine that will return you to normal?" he nodded his brown, blue streaked head and said

"Yes that would be wise; Wheeljack will need protection in case of explosion and since we can now be hurt or killed so easily your help will be much appreciated and necessary." the other three nodded their heads in agreement as did I, I was about transform but stopped and asked the group a question

"Is there anything that I need to disarm?" Sideswipe shuffled his feet uncomfortably as the higher-ups stared at him.

"Yes... above Ratchet's, Ironhide's, Prowl's, and um..." he seemed reluctant to say the last name and looked around before daring to speak another word "...Sunstreaker's doors"

"You what!" screeched Sunstreaker from behind me. I turned to see him stomping over to us with an absolute murderous looked on his face. The twin were going through a not-so-friendly streak with each other so tensions were high between the two. Before another word could be said Sunstreaker lashed out at Sideswipe and punched him in the face as Sideswipe was trying to avoid his brother's rage. The fight had attracted the attention of all in the room. Sunstreaker was on top-of Sideswipe trying his best to turn him into mincemeat. All who could reach them were trying to pull Sunstreaker off but to no avail so I decided to stop him from killing Sideswipe. I transformed which made all those who where trying to get Sunstreaker off move away. By this time Sideswipe's face was pretty bloody and he had changed from trying to get his brothers off to trying to protect his face but to no avail.

"Sunstreaker!" I screeched as I grabbed him from off his bloodied and half conscious sibling. He struggled to get free from my hand yelling obscenities at me all the while. "Sunstreaker!" I yelled at him again and tightened my grip to try and get his attention.

"Let Me Go!" he screamed making it obvious that he was seeing red and needed pulled out somehow. I gave him a shock that took his mind off his brother and turn his anger on me. I then transwarpped, with him in hand, out of the room and into the cool night-air. The change in scenery seemed to make a difference because he was now very quiet but, unfortunately, still seething. I released my grip to a more comfortable pressure as I felt him start to relax a little and start to shiver. I stayed silent waiting for him to say the first word; we stayed silent for half an hour. finally the silence was broken with what I was hopping for "I'm f...rree...zzing." he said through chattering teeth

"I know here put this on it will help you to get warm." I spoke softly as I handed him a coat to put on so he wouldn't freeze to death; we remained silent for a while longer whilst he warmed up. We stayed silent for another 15 minutes until Sunstreaker asked, his voice cracking

"Will he... Is he..." he started sobbing unable to get out the dreaded words. I adjusted my hand so he could sit in my palm then asked calmly, trying to sooth his nerves by sending small waves or electricity through my finger as I rubbed his back with my finger

"I don't know Sunstreaker you got him pretty good. Why did you attack him?" His sobs grow harder but did respond ever so quietly

"I don't know... I just... snapped" he was crying hard now instead of just sobbing but I continued to question softly

"Yes you do... try again. Why did you attack your brother?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" he cried out in anguish. I probed softly again

"Try again. I know that this is hard to think about but I can't take you back until you know why you attacked him. Now lets try this again. Why did you attack your twin? Did you attack him because your stressed about the situation? Or did you attack him because you're alone?" both of those seemed to strike a cord with him as he nodded his head when I mentioned them. "Now again; Why did you try to turn him into mystery meat."

"Mystery meat!? What kind of a time is this for making jokes!" he was angry at my, unbenounced to him, intentional joke; I was trying to make him angry. "Yes i may have attacked him but you can't exactly blame me entirely! My world has been turn upside-down and inside-out by being turned into a helpless human! And on top of that I have never been without a way to speak Sideswipe ever in my entire life! But now your making jokes when MY brother could be dying or dead! I don't even know if he's alive and you are turning this into a joke! You are about as good as a Decepticon! You" I interrupted his yelling and said

"But you now have a reason as to way you attacked him and I know that you do care what happens to him and that instead of going directly to Prowl for punishment I will allow you to see him so you know if he is alive or not." He did not respond only looked at me with his mouth agape realizing that I hadn't been making light of the situation but making sure that I knew he would be safe round his brother. He turned his teary ocean blue eyes away from me and I warped back to the room where all the former mechs had surrounded Sideswipe. They all turned to me and moved when I came close. I put Sunstreaker down then transformed into my HPM and led Sunstreaker through the crowd of glaring men. When we reached Sideswipe and Ratchet Sunstreaker fell to his knees next to his brother and asked Ratchet

"Is he OK?" but instead of Ratchet being able to answer his question everyone around us exploded yelling at Sunstreaker and yelling at me for bringing him back to his brother and yelling at him for attacking his own brother.

"That's enough!" Optimus's commanding voice came over the yelling of the enraged Autobots; all turned to him. "if he were any danger she would not have brought him back to this room!" I nodded my head in agreement then raised my voice

"If one human lays a hand on Sunstreaker to 'teach him a lesson' you will answer to me! Clear!" the only response I got was grumbling but I knew that they knew I had the power and ability to keep them in line. I then asked Ratchet "Is Sideswipe OK?" the old medic hesitated and ran his hand through his white, red streaked hair

"He is still alive but I don't know if he will live, there is a chance that if I could get him to my med-bay and get a full scan I would know if the injuries are fatal or not" he looked to me and I nodded my head in a silent agreement that I would help him.  
>As I was carrying Sideswipe to the med-bay I looked over his bloodied appearance. His face had been wrapped, in now bloody bandages that was in the bag I had given Ratchet earlier, and was obviously swollen. Sideswipe's nose was diffidently broken as well as a couple teeth, there were also many lacerations and bruises peppering his delicate face and I couldn't help but feel bad that I wasn't able to stop the fight faster. Ratchet was trying to keep up with my fast pace but was running out of breath so I slowed down. Sunstreaker had to stay with me because if he had stayed with his comrades they would have pummeled him into oblivion. As we neared the med-bay I asked Ratchet<p>

"What have you given him so-far." Ratchet was huffing as he answered

"A full dose of anti-inflammatory and a half a dose of painkiller" once we arrived at the med-bay entrance I stopped and investigated the top and sides of the door; finding nothing I opened the door and down came a shower of feathers and glitter. I was thankful that I had gotten the information about the doors before this happened. I picked up Ratchet and step-flew over the mess in the entryway then placed Ratchet on the examine table so he could help to gently slide Sideswipe off my hand. Once the lifeless Sideswipe was on the table I started up several machines by touching the counter and transferring a start-up command to the equipment that would be required.  
>As I and Ratchet worked through the very early morning hours Sunstreaker didn't move from his spot on the other side of the hall, away from the mess. Ratchet ended-up doing reconstructive surgery on the victim's nose, with me helping by accessing the internet and reading instruction off a manual for this particular surgery, and helping him repair and fill Sideswipe's broken teeth. Once we had done all that either of us knew to do we had been working for four hours straight. At this point Sideswipe was hooked up to life-support and had an IV as well as having been given another dose of anti-inflammatory with antibiotics. Neither one of us knew if he would survive nor if Sunstreaker would survive if his sibling died because of him. I step-flew over the fluffy, shiny mess and transformed into my HPM then spoke softly to Sunstreaker asking<p>

"Do want to come with me to disarm the doors?"

"No" his voice was empty, hollow, and almost dead and I had feeling that he was one that would take no food or water while his brother was in the med-bay without being forced.

"OK... but don't run off anywhere you could easily get hurt in here." I received no response but knew that he had heard me then warped away to disarm the other armed and dangerous sliding doors. Prowl and Ironhide's doors where easy to disarm but I was having a more difficult time with Sunstreaker's. Evidently Sideswipe had hidden the trap better on his brother's because Sunstreaker knew most if not almost all of his brother's tricks of the trade. I didn't know why they were angry at each-other but I didn't really care because the time I was having family problems. I finally found the trap in the way Sideswipe had hopped his brother would; I was covered in a rainbow of colors from wing-tip to ped. I glared at the colorful trap and figured that if Sideswipe survived I would make sure he was re payed for my unexpected color change; but that was for a later date once everything and everyone got back to normal. I figured that it was time to check-in on how everyone-else was doing before cleaning myself off. I warped into the room and not thirty seconds after appearing the whole room was dying with laughter which intensified when I got an annoyed look on my face. They quickly stopped when Prowl asked

"Where is Sunstreaker?!"

"He is in the hall of the med-bay feeling miserable" I answered

"He needs to be in the brig right now not out-and-about. Then he needs" I interrupted

"That may be but right now i'm claiming full control of this particular situation until everything is back to the way it was. I will say this for the last time if anyone of you lay a hand or speak unkindly to Sunstreaker you Will regret it; I care nothing of your rank or experience." At this point in time all eyes were on my hands which beneath the dyed paint was my pretender mark. It was glowing bright blue telling them that the subject they were disguising was a losing battle and that if they wished to live they would either switch the topic or end all conversation. All the men fell quiet and avoided looking directly at me. I then said in a more uplifting tone "Now no thanks to this sibling feud I only have just an hour and a half to teach you all what you need to know about what is safe and what is not for humans; such as what and what not to mess with." We all looked directly at Wheeljack when I said the last part. "But before I do that I need to wash and if need be scrape this paint off" I then warped out of the room and into the washroom.  
>It took thirty minutes to get a majority of the paint off but decided that I would just have to deal and get on with telling the men what they had to leave alone. I warped back into the room with only an hour left to tell them the dos and don'ts of being human. I motioned for them to follow me and I led them to the . Where I declared "You will all stay in here until I come back to check on you, which will be often. You will put nothing near your faces, nor will you put things near others faces because humans can suffocate easily and if you don't know what suffocate means then you're dumber than I thought. Anything that could possibly explode is to be left alone... Wheeljack..." I looked down at the still crispy looking Wheeljack then continued "If something catches fire please please please don't stand there admiring the flames; Run! Humans and fire don't go well together I don't want to be the one to come back and have to clean up couple Bar-B-Que humans because they "forgot" that fire burns." I set out food and water in the corner of the room then asked the group "Any questions before I go?"<p>

"How would we contact you if a problem were to arise?" Bluestreak questioned

"With this" I pulled a human cellphone from my subspace, and handling it gently, I handed it to Optimus then continued talking "The phone is a one way to me if something goes wrong press the big green button. Any more questions?"

"What if Wheeljack causes something to, somehow, explode, what should we do?" Ironhide asked

"First off if you all are watching him it shouldn't be a problem but since it's almost a guarantee, depending on where the explosion is originating, behind the couch or something of that thickness and heaviness will suffice." I looked the Cybertronian couch over then said "then again you could just dive for cover if need be... Any more questions?" Nobody spoke so I said "Great now I can go check on Sideswipe, get the rest of this stuff off, and go home." I looked things over one more time and saw a slight problem "Make sure that if you call me it is a life and death emergency and not just because you can't get the water bottles open... OK?" they all nodded their heads. I warped out of the room and into the med-bay startling Ratchet a little. "Do you need anything before I leave?" I asked the tired medic

"No. I have everything I need right here" he patted the bag I had given him earlier then continued "I am very impressed by the job you did today, usually your not as focused on this type of work as you were tonight... and the bag was very well organized and labeled so I didn't have to question what was what which probably got him as far as he is now. Though there will be repercussions from stealing this stuff without my permission. Even though I would have said no sooo." I smiled then asked as I laid out some food and water

"May I bring Sunstreaker here?" The old medic gave me a dirty look but nodded his head, yes, anyway. I walked out the med-bay door still step-flying over the mess and picked Sunstreaker up carefully, step-flew back over the mess and put him on the exam table next to his lifeless twin then said to the both of them "If something goes wrong I need to know immidiantly " I then handed Sunstreaker a cell' then said to him "If you call on this then Ratchet had better have told you to. Once you get ahold of me put the phone on speaker, which I know you know how to do, and let Ratchet tell me what's going on 'Kay?" he nodded his head which was held shamefully on his chest. I reached out and lifted his head up with my finger and moved his blond and black striped hair from out of his face with my thumb then said soothingly to try to help calm his nerves "look at me" he lifted his glistening eyes up to look at me "everything will be alright no matter what happens... I promise." I then removed my finger and warped to the wash room.  
>I got the rest of the paint off and transwarpped home to get some much needed sleep before a disaster was called in by one of the two groups or both.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow! Don't know where that came from. Usually I try to keep things on the light and airy side but this came out of nowhere. The next chapter will be better hopefully.<p> 


End file.
